Commentating
by D.I. Potter
Summary: One-shot, Dramione, Smut.


One-shot, Dramione, Smut.

R&R, this is my first smut so please don't be too harsh on me XD

Disc. I do not own any of the characters; they are all J.K. Rowling's creations.

'_And here he is now, representing Slytherin, Mr Draco Malfoy'_ said Snape, his voice monosyllabic, as watched Draco walk onto the pitch

Draco was walking cautiously onto the Quidditch pitch as hundreds of people looked on from the stands.

"_As you should all be well aware by now, I am Professor Severus Snape and I will be commentating on this event-"_

"_-As it was seen unfit for me to judge a member of my own house_-" Snape interjected bitterly

"_-the judging panel consists of Mr Argus Filch, Professor Slughorn and of course our esteemed headmaster, Dumbledore"_

Draco looked up bewilderedly to see each of his Professors looking down on him from the stand, waiting with anticipation for him to begin.

"_Mr Malfoy"_ called Snape, _"if you could please proceed to the centre of the pitch we can get started"_

Slowly Draco did as he was told and found Hermione Granger sat at the centre of the itch awaiting his arrival. "Hermione, what the fuck is going on?" asked Draco, as she stood up to greet him.

"Draco, don't be so stupid" said Hermione, giving him a friendly tap on the arm, to which he only looked more flummoxed by. "You really don't know do you?" she whispered as Draco shook his head quickly, "this is really bad! Well, the teachers wanted a new way to decide who gets to be head boy and head girl so they have paired people up in order to see how well they perform under pressure to see if we'd make good head prefects"

"But what do we have to do?" asked Draco glancing up at the stands to see every eye on them, a bead of sweat now trickling down the side of his face.

"Well we have sex Draco" said Hermione looking straight at him as his eyes widened in shock, "I know it's a bit weird but just do your best. Harry really impressed the judges earlier and he seems to stand a good chance of winning the head boy role, personally I think that there was a bit of favouritism but that's beside the point."

Draco's face became more and more alarmed by the second, not only did he have to shag Hermione Granger (of all people) he had to do it in front of the entire Hogwarts school, including his teachers who would be judging him!

"Look" said Hermione grabbing hold of his arms and giving him a forceful shake, "if you can't do this for yourself, and to be honest you are a rather selfish person, do this for me. I want to be Head Girl really badly and Harry really did put on a good performance earlier with Padma Patel and I don't want her to be Head Girl instead of me; so for once in your life man up and don't be such a coward."

"_Mr Malfoy, when you are quite finished, could you please take up your starting position so that we can get underway"_

'Starting position?' Thought Draco as Hermione led him to the starting point, 'what does he mean starting position, I haven't had time to prepare any positions, and does he even mean that sort of position?'

"_Contestants! On your marks"_ yelled Snape as Hermione stood emotionlessly in front of him.

"_Get set" _

'Why am I doing this?' thought Draco

"_Go!"_

And before Draco could have another moment to deliberate whether or not there was still time to get out of it, Hermione lunged forwards, her lips meeting his. Draco was completely frozen and had nowhere to hide, so Hermione took charge of the situation and grabbed Draco's limp dangling arms and pulling them onto her back. Parting her lips, Hermione guided Draco to do the same as there tongues became locked together in a seemingly passionate war of love.

"… _As you can see the pair appear now to be playing an elaborate form of tonsil tennis, some things never change…" _

Draco's eyes fluttered open to see Snape commentating on their every move from the stands. This made him even more nervous and there was no way he could perform under such conditions. Hermione could practically taste the fear in his mouth, so shifted her attentions to his neck, nibbling his ear lobe.

"Please calm down" she hissed in his ear, "just stat to undress me or something anything, then I'll take charge"

At once she yanked the hem of his t-shirt and whipped it straight off, revealing Draco's, rather scrawny, chest. As Hermione had requested, Draco began to fumble with the buttons of Hermione's crisp white blouse.

"_Oh this is not looking good for Draco, we are several minutes in and he is struggling to remove her shirt, I hate to imagine what sort of a mess he is going to make of that bra…"_

Upon hearing this, Hermione surreptitiously undid the last few buttons on her blouse, exposing her black satin bra.

"_Miss Granger appears to have chosen wisely, when picking out her underwear as she appears to be wearing Agent Provocateur…" _

Blocking out Snape's voice, Draco tried to improvise by trailing light kisses up from her chest back to her mouth, whilst his arms pulled the blouse from her shoulders. This seemed to go down well with Hermione as she then returned this action by planting delicate kisses across his chest. However, unlike Draco, Hermione extended these kisses all the way down to trouser level. She then knelt down before him and Draco knew exactly what was coming next, without the need for:

"…_and now it looks like Granger is going to perform a round of felatio upon Mr Malfoy",_ so helpfully commentated by Professor Snape.

Hermione used her teeth to drag down the zipper of Draco's trousers, and pulled out the button with her hands simultaneously. She could see Draco bulging beneath his black boxer shorts, so tugged playfully at the bottoms of them, 'till they were round his ankles. Hermione then placed her hands tightly on Draco's pert buttocks, and lightly licked the head of his penis. Even just a slight touch like that was enough to set Draco off as he let out a subdued whimper. Hermione flicked her tongue out again teasing him, making him wait, until he had to have her mouth around his burning arousal. She ran her tongue along the length of his shaft, as he moaned with encouragement. When she thought he could take no more teasing, she took him in her mouth, moving her tongue on every direction, before building up a fast rhythm, that proved to be too much for Draco as he exploded in her mouth.

Hermione stood back up, running her tongue seductively across her lip, as though she wanted to taste as much of Draco as she could, and pushed Draco to the floor. Still recovering for the sensational blow job that she had just administered, Draco watched as Hermione stood over him and slowly unzipped her skirt to reveal matching silk knickers to go with her bra. These knickers were slowly pulled down her legs, past her thighs and down to her ankles. Draco watched her mesmerised by the way she removed her underwear, that was tempting in its self.

Fully naked and without and inhibitions, Hermione lowered herself down on top of Draco and impaled herself fully on his erection, thrusting in and out of him quickly, running her nails along Draco's chest, moaning his name.

"…_And it looks like they're coming into the final stretch now"_

Hermione was still going and Draco felt himself reaching climax, as Hermione came hot and heavy over him, while he closed his eyes yelling her name for all to hear as she tipped him over the edge.

She rolled off of him and collapse next to him on the grass.

"_Well that was quite a performance, but let's see what the judges made of that" _said Professor Snape, in a tone of complete boredom, _"we'll start with you Mr Filch, what did you think of Draco's performance"_

"She was very good, but he was lacking in gusto. He needed to be more powerful"

"_Thank you Mr Filch"_ sighed Snape giving him a look of contempt, _"Professor Slughorn, your verdict please"_

"Well I have to say Malfoy m'boy; I'm going to have to agree with Mr Filch here," said Slughorn indicating Filch, "young Hermione is indeed a beautiful young lady but you didn't treat her as one and just let her perform acts on you, rather disappointing I'd say"

"_Finally, Professor Dumbledore"_ said Snape, giving Draco the evil eye for letting Slytherin down once again.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" said Dumbledore peering over his half moon spectacles at him, "I remember when I was your age the female form was a complete mystery-"

"_Was? Still is"_

"-Yes thank you Severus. What I am trying to say Draco is that you should to learn to appreciate the female form more if you are going to be truly involved. You lacked the initiative that would be so helpful if you were Head Boy"

"_Thank you judges, could you please hold up your scores for Mr Malfoy. Mr Filch?"_

"3"

'A three that can't be too bad… As long as 1 is the best' thought Draco

"_Professor Slughorn"_

"2"

'Oh no, he only had bad things to say, I think I've done badly' feared Draco

"_Finally Professor Dumbledore"_

"1"

"_Draco, that's it I have had enough of this despicable performance"_ yelled Snape, as suddenly the place around him changed completely and he found himself stood opposite a closed wardrobe, a cold sweat across his forehead.

"What just happened?" queried Draco as he turned around to see his Defence Against the Dark Arts class staring back at him, with mingled amusement and horror on their faces.

"You have just faced a Boggart and that, sick, twisted, escapade was your worst fear brought to life for all to see"


End file.
